


Panic!Tale

by thesalsagamer396



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Made by Meg7025 on DeviantArt, Panic!Tale, Papyrus is the Best (Undertale), Sans is a Mess (Undertale), Soulless Pacifist run, an AU where Sans retains a traumatic wound from a previous run, an au where something goes horribly wrong after a geno-run reset, and ends up a panicky mess, magic gore mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesalsagamer396/pseuds/thesalsagamer396
Summary: Fate has been especially cruel to a certain skeleton. Like the universe took one look at him and decided to make him the butt of its cruelest jokes. He just has to be one of the unluckiest monsters in the universe.Who else retains scars from an incident that technically never happened?
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 40





	Panic!Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meg7025](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg7025/gifts).



> So my friend approached me with an old AU idea of hers and I said "yeah I can make a fic on this." And she was like "No I was looking to bounce ideas off of someone!" and then I went and wrote this anyway. :3
> 
> Link to her DeviantArt: https://www.deviantart.com/meg7025/gallery
> 
> Link to her Twitter: https://twitter.com/demonchick7025
> 
> Link to her YouTube https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC0ROhQsMfJSGDWosXYbRSQw/videos

Fate has been especially cruel to a certain skeleton. Like the universe took one look at him and decided to make him the butt of its cruelest jokes. He just has to be one of the unluckiest monsters in the universe.

Who else retains scars from an incident that technically never happened?

Sans the Skeleton never asked to have this kind of power. The power to Judge people. Days like these, he wished he never had this power. It was this ability that led him to the incident that never happened.

It happened during a timeline where the last fallen human went on a murder spree. So many monsters lost their lives that timeline, even his brother. And of course, he was the last bastian between them and the king. He was brought to the point where he couldn’t afford to sit back.

Part of him wishes he did.

In that fateful battle with the human child, they had thrown their knife at him in a move that he couldn’t possibly see coming. And since he didn’t see it coming, he couldn’t dodge it. The old blade made an impact hard enough to leave a large fissure on his skull. He remembered red pain filling his vision as the human stepped over his dying body and pulled the knife out carelessly. And then came the darkness as his body began to dust away. His mind was going a thousand miles an hour until...

Until he heard a voice call out to him in the darkness.

He clawed through the fog of unawareness to reach the voice. Whoever it was, they were calling his name, and they sounded worried. As he found himself closer to the voice, white light started to fill his vision. It hurt. A lot. It was nearly unbearable. But he pushed through it.

Finally, Sans opened his eyes.

“SANS!! SANS!! OH GOD, SANS!! YOU’RE AWAKE!!”

“...p...paps...?” He found himself being sat upright, dizziness practically sucker-punching him in the skull.

“SANS, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!”

The human must’ve reset...

“wha...whatcha mean...?” Sans went to scratch his skull. Horror and dread filled his soul. “bro...bro, what’s wrong with me?!”

“YOUR HEAD IS SPLIT OPEN LIKE UNDYNE PUNCHED A BOULDER!! OH GOD!! OH GOD!! WHAT DO I DO?!”

“p-paps, please!” He begged his younger brother. “voice down!”

“RIGHT...OH! I’LL TAKE YOU TO DOCTOR ALPHYS! SHE MIGHT KNOW WHAT TO DO!”

“wait...!” Sans turned to look at an old hat lying on the floor of his bedroom. He pointed it out to his brother.

“OH! RIGHT. WOULDN’T WANT TO FREAK ANYONE OUT.” Papyrus took the trapper hat and put it on top of his brother’s skull. “THERE! LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED! NOW, OFF WE GO!”

The larger skeleton lifted his brother onto his back. He muttered something about how he was getting heavier, but Sans couldn’t make it out. The pain was overwhelming most of his senses. At some point, he assumed they were on the Riverperson’s boat, because there was a bunch of air being pushed onto him like they were moving fast.

**“Tra la la...Your psyche isn’t the only thing cracked today...”**

He passed out again. And when he came too again, he was on a bed. The skeleton sat up on his own, feeling better than before. Not by a whole lot, but the pain was more manageable now.

“Oh! Y-You’re awake!”

“...hey, doc...how bad is it?”

“U-Um...Well...It’s, uh...really bad...And k-kind of a miracle, really! B-By all accounts you should be dead,” Alphys rambled. “I-I-I don’t know how you managed it, b-but...Th-The fissure on your skull is...severe...I-I’m sorry, Sans, but th-there is nothing I can do ab-bout it.”

His eyes fell upon the little table beside his bed. It had basic doctor equipment resting on it. Most of it was covered in cyan magic...It must’ve been his magic.

A great amount of fear filled his soul. “what...what did you do to me?!”

“S-Sans, c-c-c-calm down! I d-did my best t-to fix you up! B-B-But the gap is too wide!”

What was a simple surgical knife became a more familiar old knife in his eyes. He scrambled off of the bed and backed away from Alphys. To the scientist’s horror, two Blasters appeared behind the skeleton, ready to fire.

“s-stay back! i’m only gonna warn you once!”

“SANS, WAIT!!”

The sound of his brother’s voice shocked him. The blasters vanished, and Sans turned around to face the taller skeleton.

“p-paps! there you are! i was starting to think...”

“SANS...HOW ABOUT WE HEAD HOME? WE CAN TAKE THE DAY OFF AND BE LAZY FOR ONCE! WOULD YOU LIKE THAT?”

“i-i...”

  
  
  


Coping since that day has been a challenge. Both for Sans and for Papyrus. Ever since the shorter skeleton woke up with that large crack in his skull, Sans had been beyond jumpy, and he never left his brother’s side for anything. He even slept in Papyrus’s room. The trapper hat became like a security blanket for him. He never went anywhere without it. They had to get rid of all the knives and knife-like objects from their home for Sans to even consider sleeping.

It’s been rough. Especially after the human arrived and broke the barrier.

Anyone could notice how flighty Sans was around humans. Especially children. Even more especially children with any knife in their hand. Plastic knives, steak knives, butter knives, toy knives, it didn’t matter. Matters were not helped if the human Frisk came to see them.

The way his voice shook was heartbreaking for his brother to hear.

“l-listen, kid--now ain’t a good time...w-why don’t you go find my bro, okay...?” He once told Frisk as his eye and the part of the crack that was visible was glowing such bright cyan, it was like smoke from a great fire bellowing out.

Still, Sans was his brother. Papyrus would still be diligent in his care. He knows Sans would do the same thing for him...


End file.
